


Vampire Hux and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Werewolf

by PalenDrome (nerdherderette)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Hung!Kylo, M/M, Not Between Kylo and Hux, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Top Kylo Ren, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, brief Armitage Hux/Original Male Character, eventual Feels and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/pseuds/PalenDrome
Summary: For theKyluxhardkinksprompt:Slutty vampire Hux loves to tease his werewolf neighbor, Kylo Ren. He wears skimpy clothing, acts all sultry, and is downright ridiculous in his attempts to seduce Kylo. After months of Hux tempting Kylo, the werewolf snaps and smut ensues.[excerpt]:As first impressions go, Hux admits the one he made with Kylo was pretty terrible, but he sets about to remedy the situation. He should have seen the signs—the dark circles under Kylo’s eyes, the surly demeanor, compounded by the stress of moving the day right after a full moon. (Which, like, what even? That’s Creatures 101 levels of shitnotto do. Hux has no illusions about the intelligence of his new neighbor, but then again, his ass isn’t screaming for a goodbraining).He shakes his head. A fuckingwerewolf.Here, in Arkanis Hills.





	Vampire Hux and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Dear nonnie,
> 
> I absolutely fell in love with your prompt the second I read it! I originally envisioned this as a filthy hot PWP, but somehow it took a slightly crack-y and fluffy turn. Even though this probably sits between an M and E rating, I hope it captures some of what you were looking for ;)
> 
> Full disclaimer: I wrote a huge chunk of this during a nine hour flight, sitting behind a screaming baby. To whomever might have glimpsed this over my shoulder while writing, my greatest apologies.
> 
> Un-beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

 

* * *

The first time Hux sees him is the day after a full moon.

Actually, it’s the noise of a moving van that first captures his attention. Totally not the thing that one wants to hear at ass o’clock on a Saturday. Especially if that someone has decidedly nocturnal habits.

Despite the fact that he would like nothing more than to retreat to the sanctuary of his bedroom, Hux ventures out into the blinding brightness of the southern California sun because he knows it’s better to lay down the ground rules early on. After all, peaceful co-existence is in the best interest of the neighborhood—of the newest homeowner, in particular—given that Hux is Arkanis Hill’s resident vampire, and not someone one would want on their bad side.

(Yes, bitches, he’s a vampire. Who, aside from pale skin that threatens to freckle and pinken in the sun, decidedly does _not_ turn to dust, nor sizzle like steak on a grill, nor burst into flames resembling the Eye of Sauron. He’ll never understand where such ridiculous notions came from—the sun is not some kind of literal _death star—_ but he chalks it up to mankind’s ignorance and need for security).

He sashays past two burly lads unloading several heavy-looking boxes from the back of a moving van (they’re fit, but that’s not his objective right now, especially not dressed as he is in a thin tee-shirt and a pair of boxers with the words _“Bite Me”_ emblazoned on his pink-and-yellow-striped bum). It’s when he rounds the corner that he sees his target—a hulking meathead with hair that’s a holdout from Seattle in the nineties, dressed in a black tank showcasing his rippling biceps and rounded shoulders.

“Hey!” Hux shouts to be heard above the rattling of the tailgate (and for dramatic effect), “I’m just telling you this for your own benefit, first impressions and all, but in most places it’d be considered rude to—”

His voice trails off into an embarrassing squeak, because holy shit, Mr. Inconsiderate is not only buff, but six feet, four inches of hella _gorgeous._ Hux’s jaw drops, then quickly shuts once he realizes that something unintelligible has escaped.

He lowers his eyes past the beefcake’s broad chest (which seems even broader now that a pair of arms are folded indignantly in front). Unfortunately, that brings his gaze to the crotch of the man’s obscenely tight jeans, and Hux is torn between being concerned for his neighbor’s (come-irritant, come-wet dream’s) circulation and the python-esque monster that apparently lies behind it.

Hux’s fangs lower, his mouth beginning to water. “Hi. Nithe to meet you.” He gives an inward groan, and wills the sharp lengths to retreat. “I’m Armitage Hux,” he adds, sticking out his hand. “I live next door.”

The man’s nostrils flare. Hux stands awkwardly as he’s left hanging, until finally— _finally—_ the man takes Hux’s hand into his overly-large grip.

“Kylo Ren.”

Hux waits some more, but it soon becomes apparent that nothing else is forthcoming. Not a man of many words, then. That’s all right; Hux can talk plenty for the both of them.

“I’ve lived in Arkanis Hills _forever._ I can show you the best places to go. Who to know; who to avoid.” Hux tilts his face, bats his eyes, and stares up from under his lashes as he unleashes a hint of his allure. “I’m an incredible resource to have. Consider me your new best friend.”

“Huh,” Kylo grunts, releasing Hux’s hand.

 _No. Fucking. Way_. THE look—that flirtatious, come-hither look—has always been infallible. A gift that, if bequeathed, has mere mortals bearing their necks or dropping to their knees.

Hux leans in fractionally and sniffs. The scent of blood pulses hot and sweaty from under Kylo’s skin, its fragrance sweet and not quite _human_. It could be a trick of the light, a reflection of the SoCal sun, but Kylo’s eyes suddenly turn the color of amber.

Hux steps back, his initial shock morphing into a smirk. If there’s anything Hux likes as much as blood and sex, it’s a challenge. And he’s determined by summer’s end to have this werewolf as his lover.

**XOXOXOX**

As first impressions go, Hux admits the one he made with Kylo was pretty terrible, but he sets about to remedy the situation. He should have seen the signs—the dark circles under Kylo’s eyes, the surly demeanor, compounded by the stress of moving the day right after a full moon. (Which, like, what even? That’s Creatures 101 levels of shit _not_ to do. Hux has no illusions about the intelligence of his new neighbor, but then again, his ass isn’t screaming for a good _braining)._

He shakes his head. A _fucking werewolf._ Here, in Arkanis Hills.

It certainly explains Kylo’s resistance to Hux’s allure; supernatural beings tend to be immune. Case in point is a selkie named Rose who makes her home down by the piers. She has a distinct dislike of Hux, a feeling that is decidedly mutual. Okay, so perhaps Hux _might_ have goaded her a bit, but still. There was no need for her to nearly take off his poor finger in retaliation. Vampires may have fangs, but they’re nothing compared to a selkie’s denticulation.

Just to be sure, however, he shows up two days later at Kylo’s doorstep armed to the teeth. And by ‘armed,’ he means dressed in his favorite not-trying-too-hard-but-yeah-I-know-you-want-to-fuck-me clothes and a cup of sugar.

“What—?” Kylo asks, his brow furrowed. His plush mouth gapes as he stares at the pyrex measuring cup, and Hux is assaulted by an image of exactly how he’d like to plug up the space between those lips.

“For you,” he says instead, holding up the cup and ignoring his stirring dick. “Welcome to the neighborhood.”

“You brought me…” For a moment, Kylo looks genuinely flummoxed. “...a cup of sugar. As a welcoming gift.”

“Right. Sweet of me, isn't it?” Hux asks, cocking his hip.

Kylo’s eyes drift down to the waist of Hux’s shorts as it inches below the V of his groin. “It’s...who does that?” he asks as his eyes snap guiltily back to Hux’s.

For a moment, Hux is taken aback. “I thought…” His lips thin as he thinks about the humans and their quaint customs. “I thought that it was a thing that neighbors do,” he finishes lamely.

Kylo’s brows disappear beneath the fringe of his hair; Hux resists the urge to brush it aside. “People _borrow_ sugar, Armitage. When they run out.” He gestures to his massive entranceway, which is currently littered with boxes and bubble wrap. “I don’t bake, and even if I did, I’m at least a month away from doing anything domestic.”

Hux preens from the fact that Kylo remembers his name, and his first one at that. “Hux.” At Kylo’s blank stare, Hux sighs. “That’s what my friends call me.”

“Does being next door neighbors automatically make us friends?”

“Trust me. If I were your enemy, you’d know it.” Hux bites his lower lip, the salt of it flowing over his tongue as it swells. “I _like_ you, Kylo. I think we could be friends. _Close_ friends, even.” He holds out the cup of sugar again and caps off the move with a lascivious wink.

“Yeah?” Kylo asks, his face flushing.

Hux scents the air and is overjoyed to discover that Kylo’s blood now thrums with the beginnings of interest and arousal. “Yeah,” he agrees. He steps up to the threshold, close enough that he invades Kylo’s personal space. The tops of his thighs brush against Kylo’s jeans, and oh my god, the delicious, mouth-watering length that’s palpable under the denim suggests that Kylo’s ridiculous cock is as gorgeous as the rest of him.

“Do you make it a habit of greeting all your neighbors this way?” Kylo croaks as his entire body practically shudders. His head dips down, the soft strands of his hair brushing against Hux’s cheek, breath hot and moist against Hux’s skin.

“Just the ones I like,” Hux purrs as Kylo lets out a dangerous growl. A large, calloused thumb rubs against the back of Hux’s neck, and Hux can’t suppress the shiver of fear and want that courses through him when Kylo pinches the skin between his fingers and nuzzles the curve of Hux’s jaw. The edges of Kylo’s teeth graze Hux’s soft skin, and while Hux might normally be offended that Kylo’s encroaching on some of his best moves, his brain switches to autopilot as Kylo lets out a sound that rumbles from deep within his chest, primal and almost angry.

“I can’t tell if you really hate me or really want to fuck me,” Hux breathes.

Kylo yanks his hand away and takes a forcible step back. “You’re a _vampire,”_ he says, eyes narrowed accusingly.

 _Well, duh._ “What gave it away?” Hux asks, making a show of rearranging his shirt as he tries to stop from lashing out against Kylo’s inexplicable anger. “My fair skin? My eyes? Oh, I know. Must be those pesky fangs.”

“You…” Kylo pinches the bridge of his nose, his face twisted into a pained expression. “Fuck. Your _smell…”_

“Don’t give yourself an aneurysm, honey,” Hux says condescendingly. “Not good for the couple of brain cells you have left. Yes, I am a vampire. Yes, I have an incredibly talented and insanely superlative mouth. But trust me—your blood is not the only thing I dream of sucking.”

Kylo’s fists are clenched at his sides, his muscles twisted as if he’s threatening to wolf out. “Get. Out. Of. My. House. Now.”

“Wait.” Realization dawns, and now Hux’s fangs drop fully, not in lust, but in anger. “You fucking hypocritical asshole. Is this a racist, speciest thing? Are you throwing me out because I’m a _vampire?”_

Kylo scowls. “No. It’s a _you_ thing.” He picks up Hux in his brutishly muscled arms (and honestly, if Hux weren’t so pissed and humiliated, he’d probably find the show of hypermasculinity a bit of a turn on) and deposits him back outside, none too gently.

“What do you mean by that?” Hux shouts, readying for another argument until the door slams in his face.

Fine. Dammit. Kylo better have the most magical dick of all the dicks in existence if Hux is going to continue on his quest of wooing White Fang despite his horrible temperament.

“I can hear you seething,” Kylo yells through the door.

Hux glares. There's got to be a better way to snag a were.

**XOXOXOX**

“I quite hate you, you know.” Hux pouts into his drink, watching the lazy swirl of the ice cubes as they circle the circumference of the glass. “I thought you were my best friend.”

Phasma doesn’t even try to look contrite. “There are days, Hux, where I think I’m you’re _only_ friend.”

Hux’s lower lip protrudes further. “Then you should handle me with kid gloves. Why are you torturing me instead?”

Phasma snorts. Sometimes Hux wonders if she's truly part siren or part troll.

“You’re dressed to kill—and looking absolutely _fabulous,_ I might add—and we’re at a club where mortals and creatures are ripe for the picking. You’ve done nothing but mope for the past month. You need to get out there and feed or get laid, or both. I’m doing you a _favor_ by bringing you here _.”_

“Some favor. If you had any consideration, you’d have taken me anywhere _but_ here.”

“What’s wrong with the _Finalizer?_ It’s the hottest club in town.” Phasma’s voice trails as she finally cottons on to the object of Hux’s baleful gaze. “Oh.”

Yeah. _Oh._

“What’s with you and Kylo, anyway? He seems like a pretty decent guy. I mean, Poe, Finn and Rey seem to like him well enough. And Mitaka gushes about him every chance he gets. He says that attendance has tripled over at First Order Racquet and Sports ever since Kylo started working there as a personal trainer.”

Hux grimaces. “I know. I might have been one of those that signed up for a free trial membership.”

“Get out! With those skinny arms? I thought you were allergic to exercise!”

“I get enough exercise where it counts, darling. And keep it down; he's liable to hear, what with his freaky werewolf senses.” Of course, that’s the moment when Kylo turns, head cocked to the side. He stares at Hux, his smooth and open expression crumpling as his jaw firms, eyebrows dip, and peepers narrow.

“Shit. Maybe you’re right; he does seem to have it in for you.”

Hux turns his back to Kylo, but he can still feel those golden eyes burning holes right through his fabulous Amiri shirt. “Tell me about it,” he sighs.

“Have you tried playing nice?” Phasma asks.

“Of course! I’ve been nothing but! Okay, I might had yelled at him the first time I met him—in my defense, it was eight in the morning on a Saturday—but after that, I’ve been trying my hardest to get on his good side. I brought him the gift of sugar. I got him a year's subscription to the “Prey of the Month” club. I asked for his help to fix a hole in my roof—which I might've put there myself, just so I could watch those strong arms in action. I even asked him to sniff out my favorite dildo, which I’d conveniently lost after it rolled off the kitchen counter. And to top it off, I gardened in my fuck-me booty shorts this past Saturday while he was mowing his lawn, but I got _nothing_ for it _—_ zip, zilch, nada—no matter how much I bent over.” Hux lowered his head to the table top with a resigned thump.

“I can't believe you used him like some kind of bloodhound for a goddamn sex toy. You're shameless.”

“I was desperate, Phasma!” Hux lifts his head and waves a hand in front of his body. “I've never met anyone who was so immune to all this.”

Phasma chews on her lower lip. “Maybe he’s straight?”

Hux rolls his eyes. “Come on. He’s a werewolf. I don’t think gender even enters the equation when he considers whom to fuck.” He shudders as he hears a subvocal growl from across the room that does _things_ to parts down south.

“Maybe it’s because you’re a vampire.”

“That’s what I thought!” Hux says brightly, before his face falls. “But he said that it was a “Hux” thing.”

“Well. At least you’re special enough to warrant your own ‘thing,’” Phasma says, patting his shoulder sympathetically. “Who cares, anyway? Plenty of other fish in the sea.”

“If only he didn’t have such a fabulous dick…”

“You’ve seen it?” Phasms asks, eyes wide with glee. “Are the myths true?”

Hux shakes his head, mouth twisting at the edges. “I haven’t seen it. Not exactly. But it’s practically semantics at this point, at least with the clothes he wears. Smug bastard.”

“So you hate him so much you want to fuck him.”

Hux nods his head emphatically. “Solely for his fabulous dick,” he reiterates, before frowning thoughtfully. “And, for the principle of the thing. And the challenge.”

“Sometimes I worry about what goes on in that pretty little head of yours,” Phasma says fondly, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Meanwhile, I don’t think anything is going to happen with your wolfie boy tonight. Why don’t you get out there and let off some steam? Give Kylo a taste of what he’s missing?”

Yeah, Hux could do that. He stands slowly, the beat of the bass already thrumming through his bones, his hips swaying enticingly to the music. “That’s why we’re friends, Phasma. You always know what to say to make me feel better.”

Bolstered by several drinks and his best friend’s encouragement, Hux weaves his way onto the dance floor, his arms writhing sinuously overhead, body shimmering. _(Twilight_ got it all wrong; vampires can damn well sparkle whenever the hell they please). He garners a lot of heated looks for his efforts, along with his fair share of grabby hands, but his interest really perks up when he spies a tall male with ice blue eyes, nearly black hair, and a jaw lined with stubble. The man smells undeniably human, but there’s a whiff of danger about him that appeals to Hux’s sensibilities in that very moment.

_Bingo._

“Hello, gorgeous,” Hot Guy murmurs as he hooks his fingers around the waist of Hux’s jeans and pulls him close.

“Hello yourself,” Hux says, rolling with it. It’s not exactly stellar banter, but if he’s going to be fed openers like that…

Speaking of feeding.

Hux leans in and sniffs the curve of the man’s neck. The pulse underneath jumps, the man’s blood filling with excitement and arousal. “What’s a delicious snack like you doing in a place like this? You’re liable to be...snapped up.”

“Maybe that’s what I want,” the man smiles, showing two rows of perfect teeth. “Maybe I live for the danger.”

Hux startles at that, enough to pull himself away from the intoxicating urge to bite. “So you—”

“Know that this is a club catering to the supernatural?” The man pulls down the collar of his shirt, exposing a line of bruises and partially-healed fang marks. “It’s exactly reason why I’m here.” He tilts his head becomingly, the tempting curve of his neck lengthening in the flashing lights; Hux feels his fangs dropping, saliva wetting his mouth. “I’m Sebastian. At your service.”

“Hux.” Hux frowns; something about this just feels _off._ He knows there are humans like Sebastian, people who get off on the danger of dallying with a supernatural, of toeing the line between ecstasy and pain. He imagines it’s like a high and a power trip combined, the thrill of touching a realm beyond. But it’s also a dangerous game. Hux has managed to feed from his partners without killing or turning them for centuries. It suits his lifestyle: the enjoyment without the guilt, the pleasure without the attachment and responsibility. But the junkies can’t be relied on to stop on their own, the warning signs of being bled dry coming on too late.

A hand slides down the front of Hux’s trousers, then comes to a rest against his stirring cock. For a brief moment, Hux gives in to the sensation, to the sweet and sticky scent of the writhing bodies that surround him, fueled by alcohol and lust.

“God, Hux, you’re incredible,” Sebastian breathes.

Hux smiles, because _yes,_ he is. “I’m not interested in anything except dancing tonight,” he tells Sebastian, his words dissolving into a moan as Sebastian’s hands make their way to Hux’s ass and squeeze. Sometimes, Hux wishes he weren’t such a cockslut.

“But we’d be amazing together,” Sebastian pleads, and yeah, now that neediness is not so hot. “I’ll do anything you want. Just give me the bite.”

Hux stops everything right there. Because honestly, if anyone is going to be a demanding bitch, it’s him. “Sorry,” he says peeling Sebastian’s fingers off his ass. “Not interested.”

Sebastian presses forward. He knocks Hux against one of the tables, pinning him against it with his thighs and the weight of his chest.

“I don’t know,” he says, his voice going from whiny to harsh. A hand rubs insistently against Hux’s dick which, dammit, is still hard from the stench of lust that permeates the club. “I think you _are.”_

The guy must really have a death wish, because who baits a vampire like this? Hux would be within his right to drain the idiot dry, and he allows his eyes to glow red and his fangs to lengthen, but before he can do anything further, Sebastian lets out a choked sound as he’s pulled off Hux and literally flies backwards.

“He said he’s not interested, asshole.”

Kylo’s eyes are burning with rage, his fingers spear-tipped with claws. If possible, he seems even taller and stronger than usual, the lethalness of his wolf barely under control.

Hux doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything sexier.

Sebastian apparently disagrees with that assessment because he gasps out something approaching an apology before hightailing it out of there. Kylo turns, his body leaning towards Sebastian’s retreating figure as if debating whether to follow him out.

Hux’s hand shoots out, holding him back.

“My, my, my,” he purrs, fingers trailing over the hills and valleys of Kylos’ rippling muscles. “My savior.” The arousal he felt before was nothing compared to this. He shimmies forward, lips red and wet, his eyes half-lidded as he unleashes the full force of his allure. “Perhaps I can return the favor?”

Kylo’s eyes linger on Hux’s mouth, the cords of his neck convulsing as he lets out a strangled groan. There’s no mistaking his desire; his jeans are tented (boy, are they tented), his tongue practically lolling.

Hux slides into Kylo’s space. “I can be very...appreciative.”

There’s a breathtaking moment where Kylo meets him halfway, his massive paw caressing the curve of Hux’s jaw, thumb pushing against the corner of his mouth. Kylo’s desire is so strong, Hux can _taste_ it.

“I’m going to be the best you've ever had,” Hux says, his mouth curling up into a saucy grin.

Suddenly, Kylo pushes him away, his blood now tinged with something bitter.

“Be more careful next time,” he snarls as he stalks away, leaving Hux confused, embarrassed, and achingly hard.

Damn. The stick that’s lodged in Kylo’s otherwise delectable ass? No good. No good at all.

**XOXOXOX**

The more Hux thinks about it, the less it makes sense. Why would Kylo play the hero just to treat him so rudely? Why would he turn down the opportunity to get with a horny, hot and nubile creature (namely, Hux) possessing a voracious sexual appetite (Hux again) when he (Kylo, this time) is so obviously desperate for him (yup, Hux once more)? Especially when that creature is...well, Hux?

Wait. Unless Hux _himself_ is the problem.

Which is not only pretty unbelievable, but downright humiliating. If there’s anyone who’s going to be doing the rejecting and breaking hearts in the process (wait, what?) it’s going to be—yes, you guessed it—Hux.

The thought that some werewolf has been immune to all of Hux’s attempts to charm the pants off him (literally) has Hux in a tizzy. He’s filled with equal parts shock and indignation—so much so that he can’t even begin to think about the consequences of his actions as he marches across the strip of lawn that separates their houses and pounds on Kylo’s door.

“Open up, Ren! I know you’re home!”

When he receives no answer for his efforts, Hux raises his hand and knocks once more.

“Answer the door you coward, or I’ll make sure everyone within a twelve mile radius knows what a massive dick you are. And I don’t mean in the literal sense!”

There’s the sounds of something crashing, as well as a possible punch to the wall. Kylo throws open the door, looking adorably rumpled and none-too-happy.

“It’s fucking seven o'clock in the morning.”

“Well, consider this returning a favor,” Hux says, sliding past Kylo as he enters the werewolf’s den with a smug grin. “We need to talk.”

“And this couldn’t wait until a more respectable hour? My brain doesn’t start working before nine AM and two cups of coffee.”

Hux isn’t sure all the coffee in the world is going to do the trick, but that’s beside the point.

“The whole thing’s kept me up all night, and I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Kylo makes a frustrated noise. “What whole thing? You’re not making any sense.”

“The whole thing between us! Or, more to the point, that _isn’t_ between us.”

Kylo shakes his head incredulously and rolls his eyes. “You're impossible.”

 _“I'm_ impossible?” Hux screeches, no longer caring that his voice has crossed over into another (and admittedly unattractive) register. He takes a step forward, and then another, his hands flailing as he backs Kylo up against the wall. “All these mixed signals you’re sending are beyond confusing. Half the time, you look like you can’t decide whether you want to kill me, or fuck me.”

Kylo’s looks as if he’s about to protest, his chest puffing out and his face full of bluster before he suddenly deflates. “That’d be about right,” he concedes.

The admission takes Hux aback. He takes in the hint of a blush that colors Kylo’s cheeks, the downward cast of his eyes as if he’s _embarrassed._

“Then…I mean, I’m not really into the first thing, having been through it once already, but I’m totally up for the second, if you are.”

“That’s the thing though,” Kylo says, looking supremely uncomfortable as his face turns even redder, “I _can’t.”_

Hux hears the hesitation in Kylo’s words. It’s not a lie, exactly, but not completely the truth.

He looks pointedly at Kylo’s dick. “It might have been a day or two since I familiarized myself with Little Kylo, but to my eyes, it looks like you _can.”_

“Ugh.” Kylo lets out a frustrated noise. “That’s exactly what I mean.”

“You mean my sense of humor? You can’t blame me for noticing. If it’s the dick jokes that have you hot and bothered—“

“It’s not that! Yeah, I know werewolves are generously endowed, and I can’t blame you for noticing, but it’s the other thing. It’s the fact that you’re so... _sexual._ Like you seem to be thinking of, or having sex, all the time.

Hux’s mind stutters a bit at the news, because _‘generously endowed?’_ If he had known Kylo was capable of more than monosyllables, he might have already imploded from the sexual frustration.

“Of course I think about it all the time. Vampires are sexual creatures; it’s like item number two in the _‘How to be a Vampire’_ manual.”

With this declaration, Kylo actually lets out a whine. A full-out, what-are-you-doing-to-me whine, complete with large and soulful eyes that make him look more like Bambi than a lethal killer.

“And that’s the problem, Hux.”

Hux sees red. “Are you actually _slut-shaming_ me right now?”

Kylo shakes his head. “Vampires are sexual beings. Whereas werewolves mate for life.”

“But…” Something worms its way into Hux’s brain. “Um...are you a virgin?” he asks slowly. “Because unless I’m horribly out of date on my creature lore, I seem to remember that werewolves have a pretty voracious sexual appetite as well.”

Kylo lets out a resigned sigh. “I’m not a virgin. And yes, we enjoy sex. Very much.”

“So it’s me, then.” Dammit, Hux had an inkling, but it still hurts to hear it spelled out loud.

“Yes,” Kylo confesses. “But only because...well, like I said, werewolves mate for life. Once we find our mate and consummate the relationship, that’s it. There are no other partners. ‘Til death do us part. Our bodies, and the emotional bonds we form, just aren’t wired for anything else.”

“But you’re _not_ mated, right?” Hux’s brows furrow; Kylo doesn’t wear a ring, and Hux has never seen him with anyone else. In fact, the only one he seems to have anything more than a platonic relationship with is—

Oh.

_Oh._

“You’re not mated yet. But have you...have you _found_ your mate?”

Kylo looks like he’s bit into a particularly sour lemon. “Yes,” he nods

“Do you have _feelings_ for your mate?”

Kylo rolls his eyes. “Of course.”

Hux’s eyes narrow. “And have you _told your mate?”_

“Well no, but—“

Hux inches closer. He takes in Kylo’s bright eyes, his heated cheeks, and the way he’s nervously licking his lips. “Why not?”

Kylo looks at a spot somewhere in the distance, past Hux’s ear. “Because he doesn’t feel the same,” he whispers.

Hux barely keeps his frustration from flaring into something worse. “How the hell would you know if he does or not?”

“Because if we had sex, I’d be committed to you forever, while you’d treat it as just another conquest!” Kylo growls in frustration, throwing his hands up.

“Oh my god! Are you serious? Because that’s kind of a big assumption on your part. And even if I’ve had my shares of partners in the past, my sex life has been non-existent ever since you’ve moved in next door, especially because I’ve been putting all my efforts into seducing you!”

“Really?” Kylo’s lips twitch and his face softens into something hopeful, and dammit, Hux doesn’t want to find it adorable because he deserves to be angry, just a little. “I’ve lived here for almost five months.”

“Don’t remind me,” Hux grouses. “That’s five months that we could have been having mind-blowing sex instead of dealing with blue balls.” He gives his pert ass a tempting wiggle, and Kylo’s eyes grow dark in the space of a second.

“If we do this, you know I’ll want something more.”

The warning note in Kylo’s voice sends a shiver up Hux’s spine. “Yes,” Hux murmurs as realization washes over him. “I want that, too.” His teeth sharpen and his mouth fills with saliva as he feels the desire to claim come over him, and he grabs the front of Kylo’s shirt and bridges the distance to smash their mouths together.

A large hand halts his progression, smoothing over his jaw.

“No,” Kylo says softly. “Not like that. Like this.”

Kylo dips his head towards Hux, his lips surprisingly soft and sweet. It’s so gentle that Hux parts his mouth in surprise, and then his mind goes blank for a bit because, wow, who knew that Kylo had such a talented tongue? For someone who doesn’t use his words very much, he’s certainly found a wonderful alternative for his mouth.

Kylo hums as he presses his body against Hux. His hands cup the curve of Hux’s ass, and _fuck,_ the feel of his hard length rutting against Hux’s thigh, Kylo’s hips rolling and sliding with _purpose,_ makes Hux want to climb his sinfully unfair body like a tree.

Hux’s hands scrabble against Kylo’s broad shoulders. “Oh,” he shudders, “I swear to god, I need you to fuck me, _now—“_

A loud growl rumbles from Kylo’s chest. He lifts Hux up by the bum and slings both of Hux’s legs around his waist, then carries—actually manhandles, hoists, _lifts with just one arm—_ Hux into another room where he deposits him onto a huge, fluffy bed complete with fresh sheets and throw pillows right out of a Pottery Barn catalog.

Hux might have been tempted to make a snarky comment about the big, bad wolf being an actual softie at heart, but the look that Kylo gives him as he pulls off Hux’s shorts and lowers himself between Hux’s thighs gives him pause.

“Yes,” Hux groans as Kylo nibbles along the sensitive flesh, his legs falling apart.

“God,” he moans after Kylo kisses the vein on the underside of his dick, all the way from the top of his balls to the tip.

“Fuck,” he whines when Kylo licks along, then around, the hot and spongy head of his cock right before taking the entire thing in his mouth. Hux’s hips stutter as his hands reach out blindly, his fingers searching for something to ground him.

The strands of Kylo’s hair are thick and soft, and perfect for clutching. Kylo lets out a satisfied and throaty purr as Hux tugs, the vibrations of his plush lips around Hux’s shaft causing Hux to buck up once more.

“Fuck, Kylo, your mouth…”

Hux tugs Kylo down a bit further, his vampire hearing attuned to the ebb and flow of Kylo’s breaths, making sure it’s not too much when he thrusts and the tip of his cock hits the back of Kylo’s convulsing throat. Admittedly, he tends to be on the selfish side when it comes to his pleasure _(hello, vampire!)_ but in this case, he’s possessed by a strange and not entirely unwelcome desire to make this just as spectacular for Kylo.

He’s half out of his mind with pleasure when he pulls Kylo off his dick.

“Let me see you,” Hux begs. He’s been dreaming about what lies hidden under that tight denim.

And when Kylo unpops the button and lowers his fly, Hux _whimpers_ , because not only is Kylo’s cock as incredible as everything he’s imagined, it’s even _better_ —long and thick and uncut, with a beautifully-shaped vein along its underside that makes Hux want to sink to his knees and worship it with his tongue.

“Oh my god,” he says, because it’s just so unfair that he’s never had the privilege of seeing its beauty until now. “I need that in me. Like, yesterday.”

Kylo eyes Hux’s ass with an undeniable hunger. “I’m big,” he says reluctantly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m sure I can handle you, big guy. I’ve had plenty of practice, remember?”

It might not have been the _smartest_ thing to say, given Kylo’s “I’m your mate” kink and all. But it seems to do the trick. Kylo’s eyes narrow, hard and determined as he spins Hux around, his huge hands squeezing Hux’s ass almost angrily as he positions Hux on all fours.

“You’re mine,” he grits out, fingers digging into the flesh of Hux’s buttocks as Hux squeals in delight. He throws open the drawer to the nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube, pouring what feels like half the contents between Hux’s butt cheeks.

“Do you own stock in the company? Because seriously, what’s with all the...fuck, never mind,” Hux moans as Kylo presses a finger into his hole and begins to open him up expertly.

“Look at you,” Kylo grunts as he adds another. Hux rocks back, taking them deeper. “So greedy for it.”

Hux is so hard, he aches. “So give it to me, then.”

Kylo’s fingers leave the tightness of Hux’s ass with a slick squelch, but before Hux can even protest their loss, they’re replaced by his brilliantly massive cock as it slides in. (Though ‘slide’ might be a bit of a euphemism; ‘pushes,’  ‘rams,’ or ‘forces’ might be more accurate). Nonetheless, there’s no mistaking the sound of pure pleasure that’s punched out of Hux once Kylo’s impressive dick is buried to the hilt.

Hux is practically shaking. He’s never felt so full, so stretched. There’s barely time to adjust to the burn before Kylo grinds down, the brute force of the movement causing Hux to arch and match him for every thrust. The long months of foreplay have culminated in this—in the slap of sweaty skin, in the near-frenetic pace of their physical union. Hux reaches behind him, his right hand wrapped around Kylo’s wrist as an inexorable heat spreads from the base of his spine and into his groin.

“Fuck, Kylo...keep...fucking...me...like...this,” Hux cries. The soft, mewling, plaintive noises that spill from his mouth seem to spur Kylo on as his hips jackrabbit with superhuman speed, his left hand snaking around Hux’s front to grasp at Hux’s swollen prick. It takes only two tugs of his hand before Hux spasms, his pearly come spurting into Kylo’s fist. His ass clenches as his orgasm wracks through him and Kylo follows soon after, pumping his release into Hux with a guttural roar.

Eventually, their movements slow, with Kylo’s softening dick sliding out of Hux as Hux lets out a whimper. Kylo wraps an arm around Hux’s waist and gently turns him so he’s laying on his side, then repositions himself so they’re facing one another.

In his post-coital haze, Hux feels Kylo’s hand between his legs. A determined finger presses against the crevice between Hux’s ass cheeks, then tracks a wet and deliberate stripe along his back, the smell of it slightly bitter and sticky.

“Did you just—?” Hux slurs.

“You’re mine,” Kylo declares again in his best werewolf-caveman impression.

“And you’re terrible,” Hux retorts, without heat. He flops onto his back as he watches Kylo, wincing at the wetness.

“Uh huh,” Kylo says. He scoops the residue of their come and lube onto his fingertips and rubs it into Hux’s belly in a clear effort to mark him. “And now everybody knows it.”

Hux rolls his eyes. It’s filthy and dirty, and he _loves_ it. “So jealous and possessive.”

Kylo nuzzles the line of Hux’s neck, his fangs faintly scratching the skin. “Mmm. Definitely.”

Hux punches him weakly in the biceps.

Kylo peeps up from under his long lashes. “Is this okay? That...I like to do this?”

 _Yeah. More than._ “I’m sure you’ll find some way to make it up to me,” Hux answers with a wicked grin as he pulls him down for a kiss.

**XOXOXOX**

Almost twenty-two weeks to the day they first met, Hux awakens to the noise of a moving van at an ungodly hour, but this time, he greets the intrusion with a bright smile.

“I could’ve done it for you, you know,” Kylo says gruffly. “Especially since you’re just moving next door.”

Hux gives him a pretty smile. “That’s okay, big boy. I need you to save your werewolf strength for something else.”

Admittedly, the sex is fantastic. But as it turns out, Kylo also happens to be smart, fun, and sweet—not to mention, the best (and now, the _only)_ boyfriend Hux has ever had. To his great surprise, the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad (but super sexy) werewolf has somehow managed to worm his way into his life, and with a certainty as constant as the SoCal sun, Hux also knows it’s the most excellent, wonderful, amazing, and very best thing ever.

 **.❤️** **_Fin_  ** **❤️.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Come say "hi" on Tumblr: [nerdherderette](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nerdherderette)


End file.
